Contemporary culture has become profoundly youth oriented. This is perhaps due to extensive public exposure of the handsome young people of stage and screen and the beautiful, forever young fashion models. Certainly, marketing demographics bias television programming for pursuit of the “under thirties”. As a result of this pervasive emphasis on youth, men in general seem to feel that, when they begin to lose their hair, they are also losing their sex appeal. Another aspect of hair lose for business men is that they are well aware of the career limits imposed by age. In some cases, it may simply be a matter of resisting change but, for various reasons, men in general attempt to appear younger than their years. It is not surprising that there is a great demand for hair treatments to counteract or control hair loss, regardless of cost or inconvenience.
Formulations containing polysorbate 60, (CAS #9005-67-8) or polysorbate 80, (CAS #9005-65-6 are represented by some as being effective for promoting hair growth. Polysorbates are well known as emulsifying agents, often found in skin and hair conditioning products. Polysorbates 60 and 80 are said by some scientists to aid in removal of dihydrotestosterone (DHT), a hormone, which acts in hair follicles to inhibit production of new hair growth. Left unchecked, this action will eventuate in male pattern baldness or female hair loss.
A first object of the present inventions therefore, is to provide an effective hair treatment for counteracting or controlling hair loss. A second object is to provide such treatment in a convenient and easily usable form. A third object is to provide such treatment in a simple and inexpensive form